


Turn Something New

by shihadchick



Series: Down by the River [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Always a girl, Columbus Kelpies, F/F, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rule 63, leaning into the messiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: They're a couple weeks in to this whole four person relationship slash orgy slash experiment thing and…so far it seems to be working out okay.
Relationships: Pierre-Luc Dubois/Boone Jenner/Seth Jones/Ryan Murray
Series: Down by the River [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334431
Kudos: 19





	Turn Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet from my always-a-girl WNHL AU; the title is once again from Bathe in the River by Mt Raskil Preservation Society, and...this is more shameless porn. Enjoy!

They're a couple weeks in to this whole four person relationship slash orgy slash experiment thing and…so far it seems to be working out okay.

The whole 'new relationship energy' thing helps, obviously; it feels like Ryan's spent every minute either on the ice, working out, or in bed, and it's kind of becoming a problem, because what she hasn't been spending any time doing is laundry.

Or picking up around the apartment, or doing much more than cleaning up Seth's kitchen after they've made dinner there, which they've done more often than not.

But the important thing is, Ryan is one hundred percent out of clean underwear.

"This is your fault," she mumbles against Boone's mouth, and Boone pushes her palm more firmly against Ryan's cunt, lets her grind against the heel, skin slipping on skin.

"Say what now?" Boone asks, distracted and very clearly only half-listening. "God, Ryan, you're so—" She trails off, biting at Ryan's mouth again, her tongue swiping along Ryan's lower lip in a deliberately filthy echo of the way she's touching Ryan, and it makes Ryan's stomach flip, makes her go hot all over and sends her train of thought stuttering off track. 

Ryan is so fucking wet, and it's because Boone's been touching her ever since they got home from practice, winding her up and turning her on, and Ryan loves every second of it, obviously, but also her underwear was soaked by the time Boone stripped them off her, and those were her last clean pair, she doesn't even have worn-to-shreds period panties left. 

Everything is in her laundry basket, or, okay, in the pile of dirty clothes that's accumulating at Seth's place, and maybe they need to just have a laundry party at Seth's, since she has an in-unit and everything.

They can sit around naked and let everything else get clean while they get dirty, that sounds like a solid plan.

And then Ryan gets herself even more distracted by wondering if that whole cliche thing about a clothes dryer acting kind of like a vibrator works or not.

"There's only one way to find out," she pants, nose rubbing against the side of Boone's cheek, and Boone flexes her hand, slides two fingers inside Ryan and stretches a little, just enough to make Ryan curse. 

"Find out what?" Boone asks, and Ryan just whacks her on the shoulder and says, "Tell you later, c'mon, _fuck me_."

"I mean, I guess," Boone says, but she puts her money where her mouth is, or at least her mouth where Ryan wants it, and Ryan comes her brains out for about the third time in less than a day, and if it wasn't for the fact she's going to have to go commando at least until she can hit up a Target or something, everything would be absolutely perfect.

She's too distracted by returning the favor for Boone to actually communicate any of this, though.

* * *

They're all at Seth's place again later—and frankly, Ryan's wondering if maybe they should offer to pay rent or something at this point—and tangled up on the couch watching a movie. It's a good movie, but Ryan's seen it before, and she is at least thirty percent more interested in finding out if Luc'll get her whole hand into Boone's pants before the end credits, or if one or both of them will snap and demand they give up on foreplay for the main event. 

It keeps her distracted—warm and a little sticky, throbbing between her thighs—enough that she almost doesn't notice when Seth puts the popcorn bowl down on the end table and slides her hand into Ryan's pocket.

Ryan's wearing men's jeans, like she usually does; she's more comfortable that way for a couple reasons, not least of which is that they tend to be more generously cut in the ass, which is dumb as hell but what can you do? They fit her aesthetic, and they're cheaper, which to her mind is just one more bullshit thing that the world does to women. Ryan's got a whole rant, whenever anyone gets her started. But more importantly for that moment, it also means her pockets are twice as big as they'd be for women's pants—if they even have pockets—and Seth can get her whole hand in there, easy.

"Mmm, hello," Seth says into Ryan's ear, voice low and satisfied. 

Ryan makes a muffled squeaking sort of noise and goes pink, spreading her legs instinctively, welcoming Seth in. It's not like she wants Seth to _stop_ or anything; she can feel the heat of Seth's palm through the thin fabric of the pockets, unexpectedly close, and it makes her mouth go dry, tangled somewhere between faintly embarrassed and helplessly turned on. Seth's fingers press inward like she's about to try and rub over Ryan's clit, except instead of underwear it's just warm wet skin sliding under the fabric, and this time it's Seth who makes a tiny shocked sound.

"Ryan Murray," she says quietly, sounding utterly delighted, "I had no idea."

Ryan tries to reply sensibly, she really does, but Seth is merciless and is leaning in hard enough that Ryan can feel the way that the weight of her wrist pulls at the hem of the pocket, warping the way her jeans fit and making all the seams catch and tug against Ryan's body. She feels hypersensitive, breath catching in her throat as she feels all of that at once, and that's before it becomes clear that Seth has just enough reach—big enough pockets, long enough fingers, and god Ryan feels like her face must be on fire—to get right where Ryan wants her the most.

Seth doesn't ease her into it, goes right to rubbing hard at Ryan's clit, sliding her fingers down so that the fabric drags over her skin, zero to a hundred in two seconds flat and soaking wet with it. Seth knows what Ryan likes, what she needs, and she gives it to her without hesitation.

Ryan should say something, should have something to contribute to this conversation, but Seth's hand feels so good and so mostly what comes out is a shaky moan and an embarrassingly loud whimper. God, she's going to have to wash these jeans as soon as she takes them off, and she's only worn them like twice since the last time she did laundry. 

Rude, Jones. 

"I have no clean clothes left," she manages to complain, pressing her hips up so she can grind against Seth's palm, and god, fuck, Ryan's shivering on the edge of coming already. She's so fucking easy for Seth. "You guys keep making me, oh fuck, there, please—you keep messing all my clothes up."

"Sorry not sorry," Seth says, giving her one last hard rub that makes Ryan buck up under her hands, legs trembling and breath coming short.

Ryan can't choke back another moan, but instead of giving her what she's clearly asking for, Seth pulls her hand back. It's only for a moment, though, as Seth scrambles to her feet just long enough to climb into Ryan's lap, knees either side of her hips, straddling her. 

"Hi," Seth says, grinning down at Ryan, and completely blocking the TV. "No one was watching that, right?" 

"I like this show much better," Ryan says, breathless and completely sincere, and she lets her eyes close as Seth leans in to kiss her properly, lets her arms wrap around Seth's waist, one hand on her ass. 

Seth's just wearing workout tights, and Ryan can feel every line of muscle through them, can feel the seam of her underwear where it cuts across her thigh as Ryan moves her hands, mapping out the shape. She's so hot—not just in terms of how she gets Ryan so fired up, but she's pouring out heat through the thin fabric, running hot as always, and god, Ryan's never going to get used to any of this.

"Mmm, good," Seth says, voice slow and lazy, entirely at odds with the rest of her body language, with is promising a whole lot of action. "Gonna eat you out in a minute, thanks for the easy access, bud," and Seth slots her hand between Ryan's back and the couch cushion, slides it under the waistband of her jeans to grab at bare skin. "Anything else you wanna do first?"

Ryan is extremely on board with Seth going down on her—Seth's mouth is a miracle, and Boone and Luc _really_ like to watch—but she's not going to miss this opportunity to touch Seth some more, either. Not when she's so nice and close.

"Oh, one thing," Ryan says, and brushes a kiss over Seth's lips, nipping at the fullness of them before she corrects herself. "Two things, actually," and she tugs Seth's shirt up to find, as usual, that she's bare underneath that, all smooth skin and defined abs and gorgeous tits, nipples tight and hard already. 

Seth arches her back and makes pleased noises as Ryan dives in, layering kisses across her collarbone and down her chest, working her way down without the slightest hint of subtlety. Seth's breathing gets faster and a lot louder when Ryan gets her mouth on her, curling her tongue around the peak of her nipple and giving her just the faintest hint of teeth.

Ryan slides one hand up Seth's side to give her other breast some attention as well, and then swaps hands and sides as she shifts her mouth over. Seth's squirming in her lap in a really satisfying way, and it's making Ryan want rather desperately to be able to dig out one of the new toys she'd ordered so that both of them could get some friction from that.

Unfortunately, the United States Postal Service has not been holding up their part of the 'get Ryan laid' bargain and her parcel—she thinks 'package' and has to swallow a snicker—hasn't actually arrived yet. But she's definitely looking forward to when it does.

In the meantime, she has Seth right there, and Boone and Luc right beside them, and it's easy enough to refocus, to work on driving Seth just as crazy as she makes Ryan.

Seth lets her get away with it until they're both half naked, and Ryan has teethmarks in her shoulder which are also throbbing in an entirely satisfactory kind of way, and then Seth wriggles out of her hands and off her lap, gets on her knees in front of the couch and yanks Ryan closer, till she's sliding half off the couch herself, slumped down with Seth in between her legs, busily tugging her jeans undone. 

"Okay, yeah," Ryan says, refocusing in a hurry, and squirming around to help Seth get her naked, and then there's cool air on her thighs and stomach and Seth's hot mouth on her cunt and Ryan sinks back into the couch and just moans. 

It's easy to get off like that; Ryan would've been halfway there just from watching, or, hell, thinking about any of this, if she's honest. But having her girls so close, getting to touch and be touched—it's the best thing she can think of this side of a championship.

And Seth is amazingly good with her mouth, too. Ryan's shifting restlessly after just a few strokes of her tongue, can feel herself getting wetter and wetter, so turned on, so amped up that it's hard to think of anything past reminding herself not to grab at Seth's head. 

Seth mumbles something that Ryan can't quite make out—half of it's right into her pussy, and it tickles, warm breath against soft skin and fine hairs prickling to attention—but the way she gets her hand on Ryan's knee a few seconds later is unambiguously easy to translate.

Ryan shifts, as she's being clearly directed to, is careful not to kick Seth but does manage to hook one leg over her shoulder, her heel brushing against Seth's back. It does something to change the angle, opens her up, and Ryan feels extra vulnerable for a second, feels the stretch along her thighs and in her groin, and then Seth drives her tongue inside her—adds a careful finger as well—and Ryan thrashes and _yells_.

"Fuck," Luc pants beside them, and when Ryan forces an eye open to look, it's to see Boone under Luc's dress, just the shape of her head and back and shoulders outlined under the fabric, buried between Luc's legs. "How did we—fuck, Boone, don't stop—get so lucky?"

"No idea, but I'm enjoying it."

Ryan reaches over to squeeze Luc's hand, grabs her a bit more tightly than she quite means to as Seth adds a couple more fingers and moves back to suck on her clit. "Jesus," Ryan adds, in a much higher pitched tone, and her hips try to come up, riding against Seth's hands and mouth. 

Seth flicks her tongue over Ryan's clit a couple more times, hard and rhythmic, and maybe she's spelling out letters or something, Ryan doesn't fucking know, all she knows is it's hot, it feels good, and about ten seconds later she's coming. She shakes through it, and then Seth keeps going, doesn't even pause for a breath, drives Ryan right back up to the precipice again and over, every touch so sharp and so good, making Ryan quake. She's somewhere past oversensitive and into raw, messy pure feeling, something that doesn't seem to have any words, and the sounds tear themselves out of her throat as Seth just keeps going, calls Ryan's bluff and gives her everything she could ever possibly want. 

Ryan's limbs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds each by the time she truly can't stand it anymore and has to reach down to tug Seth away. It feels like she's moving in slow motion, tremors racing over her skin, her muscles twitching as misdirected signals finally make their way up to her completely sex-stupid brain, prickling with goosebumps and shivering all over.

Seth looks up at her, big dark eyes guileless, and asks, "So was that okay?"

Ryan slumps bonelessly back into the couch and laughs, high and breathless. She's not sure she can even form words yet, but Seth is clearly just messing with her, couldn't have been down there that long and not know how good she was making it for Ryan. She's a mess, too; slick all over with Ryan, lips shining, eyes bright. 

"I don't know how you can do that," Luc says beside her, sprawled out inelegantly, her legs still spread and dress tangled up under her thighs, even though Boone's back on the couch now, tucked under Luc's arm. "I mean, it's fucking hot, I nearly came again just watching, but… fuck."

Ryan shudders again and grins. It probably looks kind of dopey, but who cares, she's feeling good. "When it's good it's good," she says.

Seth crawls back onto the couch and squirms in between Ryan and Luc, looking extremely pleased with herself, and Ryan reaches out to run her thumb along Seth's lower lip, her voice dropping almost reflexively. "And that was so fucking good."

Seth gives her an equally smug grin, and leans over to kiss Ryan, a quick hard press of her lips against Ryan's, and before Ryan can get properly breathless—before Ryan can get more than the faintest taste of herself off Seth's mouth—Seth's turning to kiss Luc as well, lingering. 

Ryan feels a lot more awake and alert, suddenly, shaking off the post-orgasm lassitude more successfully as she twists in place to get a better view, a better angle. 

"Fuck," Luc says again, intensely and she licks her lips as Seth leans back, and Boone and Ryan both echo her in unison. Because, fuck, that was hot. 

"You want me to get you?" Ryan says, reaching over and curling her index finger into the elastic waistband of Seth's underwear. She's wearing blue and hot-pink striped shorts today, matching the streaks in her hair this time, and she's basically every lesbian's wet dream come to life; Ryan wants to pinch herself yet again just to check she's really awake. 

It's been weeks now but it still feels kind of unreal; that she gets this with Seth, and not just that, but she gets Boone as well, and Luc, the four of them making a nicely messy little quartet as they figure it all out. Mostly that figuring has been by doing, so far, and Ryan's not under any illusion that it's going to be perfect forever, but so far they've just been so in sync that it's hard to imagine not finding out they're all on the same wavelength when it comes to fooling around. 

Seth stretches like a well-fed cat, back arching in a way that does interesting things to everything in Ryan's eye-line and hums, "Maybe in a minute?"

Ryan's not terribly surprised; she learned pretty quickly that Seth likes to make herself wait for it, likes to draw things out as slowly as she can to really get into it, and, well, that's hot, too. 

"Kiss me again?" Ryan suggests, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically, and Seth laughs, but she leans in to press her mouth to Ryan's again anyway. 

That goes on for a little longer until the way that the couch cushions are shifting from whatever Boone and Luc are doing becomes too much to ignore, and Ryan opens her eyes and cranes her neck to get a better look at them.

Luc's still slouching, sprawled out over half the couch, but she's twisted in place now, one knee bent in a way that has to hurt or at least be uncomfortable. Her calf is jammed right up against the coffee table and Ryan's almost impressed she hasn't slid off the couch, especially given the way her whole body is moving as she touches Boone. 

They're kissing, just barely, panting into each other's mouths, and Luc's got a couple fingers in Boone, making her writhe on the spot, her back up against the side of the couch, and thank god none of them are drinking tea or anything harder, because that's usually where Boone leaves her glass, and if there's been anything there it would absolutely be on the floor by now.

"Fuck," Boone moans, letting her head fall back over the arm of the couch, shifting sinuously. Ryan can see her nipples are hard even through the thin t-shirt she'd thrown on after they'd gotten dressed a few hours ago, and it makes her want to get in on that too. 

"Mmm, okay," Luc says, and she gets both hands on Boone's ass and lifts.

Boone nearly loses her balance for a second and then she clues into what Luc's going for, lets Luc lift her up and onto the side of the couch, one hand grabbing to the back for leverage as she lets her legs fall open, splayed wide, the arm of the couch now nestled right against the curve of her lower back, a pivot point.

"Fuck," Ryan says, a lot louder, impressed, her eyes wide. "That's—shit, that's so hot, are you gonna be able to—" 

Boone finds the energy from somewhere to roll her eyes at Ryan, and says, "I have excellent balance, thank you very much," which isn't entirely the question Ryan was asking, but sure. 

"Let's find out," Luc says cheerfully, and she gets her free hand on Boone's thigh, shifting it up to give herself better leverage, and then she leans in and licks right down Boone's pussy, burying her face in there. 

Boone's shifting position, trying to get herself closer to Luc without losing her grip, and to arch up into her mouth at the same time, panting loud and rough. 

"Come for me, babe," Luc says, and nuzzles in again, sucking on Boone's clit if the strangled howl she makes in response is any indication. Ryan's heard that sound a few times now, and it makes her toes curl every time. 

Luc's shoulders shift, muscles working, and as she leans forward to get a better angle Ryan can see she's got an arm wrapped around Boone as well, one big hand on her back to help hold her up. It must be a hell of a workout, combining all of those motions and keeping her so steady, and Ryan can see the way Luc's muscles are tense, working hard, and fuck but it's hot. She leans in more just as Luc leans back to catch her breath a second, and can see Luc's other hand delving between Boone's thighs. Luc slides three fingers into her easy as anything, and Boone moans, low and almost satisfied. 

Ryan only gets to watch that for a couple of seconds before Luc's head is in the way again, bent eagerly to keep eating Boone out, the tiny wet noises of skin on skin mixing with the sounds Boone can't help but make and sure, Ryan just came, like, five minutes ago, but fuck, this is hot.

"Okay, you know what, now's good," Seth says, her voice tight, determined.

Ryan blinks and then refocuses, because Seth, right here, and ready for Ryan to make her feel just as good as she did for Ryan, that's definitely important. 

"You got it, bud," Ryan says, aiming for cocky and coming up somewhat short. She's hitting confident, at least. And it helps that she knows damn well that confidence isn't the least bit misplaced, because Ryan Murray is a fucking All-Star when it comes to getting women off, thank you very much.

She shifts her weight, trying to figure out exactly how to play this one. 

Luc and Boone are taking up more than their fair share of the couch, sure, but Ryan doesn't have the heart to interrupt them. She doesn't need a whole lot of room, really. Ryan considers and then discards following Seth's example; she could get down on the floor, but Seth's all leg and probably wouldn't be that comfortable unless Ryan could also shove the coffee table back, and furniture rearranging in the middle of sex seems like a fucking buzz kill. 

So Ryan can… improvise. 

And with memories of their first time drifting to the forefront of her mind—memories of Seth holding Luc up and fucking her so good—Ryan pats her thighs and raises an eyebrow at Seth before dropping into a low drawl, and her best terrible western accent. 

"Saddle up, cowpoke." 

"I can't believe I'm attracted to you," Seth jokes, but she also doesn't waste any time in turning and clambering back into Ryan's lap, so frankly Ryan will take it. 

"You're so fucking hot," Ryan tells her, and it's too earnest maybe, but Ryan _means it_ , and it's important that Seth knows, all of a sudden. 

Seth just grins at her, slings her arms around Ryan's neck like they're dancing in the prom episode of some wholesome after-school teen special, and not like they're mostly naked and about to screw on a couch. Then again, maybe teen drama is more edgy these days, it's not like Ryan's caught Degrassi in a few years or anything. 

"You're fucking hot yourself," Seth says, and leans in to kiss Ryan again, dragging her teeth over Ryan's lower lip. 

Ryan is… very easy for that, and it hadn't taken Seth long to figure that out either. If they're wrecking each other this enjoyably just a couple weeks in, Ryan can't even begin to imagine how much more it'll be after longer than that. She doesn't want to focus too much on that part, partly out of a fear of jinxing it, although for once she's not really worried about, like, fucking up a relationship. She knows Boone and Seth too well to even think she could walk away from them, and Luc's rapidly becoming a friend on that same level as well, regardless of how much more they all are to each other. 

"Glad you think so," Ryan says back, breathy and a little higher than usual, her voice tight with the strain of keeping herself under control, of not just melting into the couch and letting her girls take her apart like that. All she can think of right then is how to make Seth feel good. 

It takes a little maneuvering, but Ryan gets a hand on Seth's ass, flexes her foot so that she can counterbalance her with a knee on the other side of her ass—it's not cheating, Ryan is just working on simple principles of leverage, here—and then she rubs a hand from Seth's hip over her stomach and down. 

Seth _writhes_ in her lap, grinding down against Ryan's hand, and almost overbalances for a second, starting to tip forward, but Ryan tightens her grip and helps her resettle.

When Seth's eyes fly open again she starts to ask if Ryan wants her to move, but Ryan shakes her head, firm and fast, and says, "I've got you," feels the tension in her jaw. 

"Okay," Seth says, very obviously not totally believing her, but willing to act like she does, and in Ryan's book that's more than good enough. She'll take faith and hope in exchange for cynicism any day. 

"Better be fast though," Seth warns her, her eyes closing again, slow and languid as she rocks against Ryan's palm, everything soft and sweet and so slippery, "cos it's not gonna take much."

"Love an achievable goal," Ryan mutters under her breath, but she also flexes her wrist and pushes a couple fingers into Seth, stretching and rubbing, inside and out.

Seth gets louder, fast, tiny little hitches in her breath with every stroke of Ryan's palm over her clit, with every tender exploratory slide of her fingertips inside her cunt, and she's tight against Ryan, and hot, so hot, enough that Ryan feels like she's burning up too, all the blood rushing to her face and her cunt, hot all over, so hot for her girls. 

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ ," Boone yelps from beside them, and her heel catches Ryan's side as she shakes apart under Luc's mouth, coming loud and messy all over that end of the couch. 

Ryan's tracking that just enough—dreamy and turned on by it, even if it's only a fraction of her attention—that she shudders as well, and then thinks "fuck it, let's catch up", so she shifts enough to thrust her fingers into Seth, steady and hard, adding another when she makes a questioning noise and Seth hisses "yeah, yeah, get it in me already, Murr." 

Ryan follows that up by dragging her thumbnail over the tip of Seth's clit and then Seth's coming in waves, slow and scorching, going to pieces under Ryan's hands. 

Seth shakes under her hands for a few seconds longer and then exhales, soft and long, going boneless and suddenly a hell of a lot heavier on Ryan's lap. 

Ryan lets herself relax just as slowly, moving just enough to let Seth settle into her lap properly, instead of keeping her perched just over it. She can feel the burn in her muscles from that, like the world's sexiest fucking fitness program, can feel the high from having Seth give herself over so completely and so openly fizzing along her nerves too. 

"That was fun," she says lightly, like maybe it'll be too much—even if nothing else has been, so far—if she's earnest about how much she liked it.

"Muhhh," Seth says, still incoherent, and that sends a thrill through Ryan too; she did _that_. 

Seth leans into her harder, buries her face in the side of Ryan's neck, nuzzling at her collar. Ryan runs her fingertips up and down Seth's spine soothingly, just petting her, enjoying the smooth slide of her skin.

"Yeaaaah," Boone says, sliding back down onto the couch proper with a thump—she's not a featherweight by any measure—and kicking at Ryan and Luc with her feet to shove them over enough that they all fit again. "That was fucking hot. All of you."

"You came _so hard_ ," Luc says to Boone, a proud grin sneaking around the edges of her lips, because Luc's never worried about being earnest in her life. Luc's the most wholly sincere person Ryan's ever met, and she's still not sure how to handle it, most days. Right then, it sets a warm glow of satisfaction burning in her chest; that she gets this, with them, that they all have each other, and it's so good, it's practically perfect. 

"You have a very dirty mouth and I fucking love it," Boone says back to Luc, reaching over to rub her thumb along the outside of Luc's lips, tracing the shape of them, shiny and slick. Luc's tongue darts out to lap at it and Boone makes another sound that Ryan's been hardwired to find painfully hot for years. 

"It's stupid hot," Ryan agrees. "I mean, like, really hot. Fuck, did we order dinner yet?"

There's a pause while they all think about that, and it shouldn't be a difficult question but they have all been very thoroughly distracted, so Ryan's giving them all a pass on that one. 

"Yeah, okay, I'm on it," Boone says, after they all exchange sheepish looks and agree that they in fact did not get that far. She leans over and fishes her phone out of the pile of clothing that seems to inevitably wind up on the floor any time they have time and privacy. "Right, we've got like twenty minutes."

Ryan stretches, and feels something pop and readjust in her back, the stretch feeling good. "We should, like, get dressed again before some delivery dude turns up, I guess."

Luc snorts. 

"Yeah, this isn't _that_ kind of porno…" she jokes, and follows Boone's lead in digging through the pile to find her own clothes.

Ryan scrambles off the couch to follow suit, handing Seth her shirt when that ends up in her hand first. Seth's somehow graceful even getting back into her clothes, and Ryan shamelessly watches for a moment before taking care of herself. She pulls her sports-bra back on, then the shirt, and then stares at her jeans for a second, right back where she'd started.

"Fuck," she says. "I forgot—guys, seriously, I need to do laundry."

"Huh?" Luc says, and Boone looks at Ryan, looks at her face, and then bursts out laughing.

Ryan really wishes she had underwear, because then she'd have something to throw at Boone. 

"Ryan sucks at doing laundry," Boone says, still snickering. "And also at shopping."

"Ohh," Seth says, sounding illuminated. "I was gonna say, I can't believe you're reduced to going commando after like two and a half weeks."

Ryan's eyebrows raise without her permission. "How many pairs of underwear do you have, Jonesy?"

Seth shrugs, easy and liquid, smirks at her. "Enough." 

Ryan groans and slumps back against the couch, shifting a little uncomfortably. It's a nice couch, but it's kind of scratchy against her bare thighs. So she really should just put her pants on again already. 

"I'm going to do laundry," she says, "Like, tomorrow. Probably."

She doesn't deserve the way all three of them snicker at that. Ryan narrows her eyes. "Considering who keeps making me get my clothes all messed up, maybe one of you guys should kindly offer to do it for me." 

She also doesn't actually think any of them are going to go for that; no one enjoys doing more chores than they have to, and it's not like they're making NHL money, so that leaves a pretty high number of chores they're doing already. Ryan would love to pay someone else to make laundry be their problem. And actually, that's not the worst idea in the world…

Ryan bats her eyelashes at Luc, figuring she might be the easiest touch, and she's pretty sure that Savy, at least, has been making sure her rookie knows how to do laundry and cook dinner, as well as being an unpaid but very enthusiastic about it occasional babysitter.

"PL, babe… can I trade you something if you do my laundry for me?"

Luc looks _delighted_. "Are you offering me sexual favors for laundry?"

Ryan pauses for a second. She had been thinking more, like, making her dinner, but she's not going to look a gift Luc in the mouth. Or, okay, she's going to lick one, that's more like it. 

"Yeah, if you're into it?"

Boone looks arrested by the notion. "Wait, we can do that?"

"I think that counts as hazing," Seth says, since apparently she really can't take off the A. "Like, fucking around is already borderline, you can't let her do your laundry as well, Ry."

"But what if I want to," Luc says in a hurry, staring at Ryan's mouth in a way that makes it very obvious what she's thinking about, and it's certainly not fabric softener.

"Oh my god," Seth says, elbowing Ryan in the ribs, "Ryan, put your pants back on, I will do your laundry just this once."

"Cool," Ryan says, doing just that. "Thank you, Seth."

"You want to borrow some of my underwear till then?" Boone asks. She's mostly the same size as Ryan—a little rangier, maybe, but they've swapped jeans in the past sometimes, both on purpose and by accident.

And, now that Ryan's thinking about it, maybe she should have picked up on willingness to do other people's laundry for them as a sign of affection before all of this started. But then again, she's always known Boone is her best friend, and so it just seemed—friendly. 

"As long as it's not lacy, sure," Ryan says, after taking an extra moment to think about it. Lace itches, and it's just—not her. She'd rather keep going commando—even when it's a little uncomfortable—than wear some of the lacy g-string things that Boone's got in her wardrobe. 

Not that she's against those on principle, though. Because Ryan has definitely enjoyed seeing Boone wear them, and then enjoyed taking them off her just as much. 

"I think there's still a package of those underarmour ones on the hall table, actually," Boone says, because some of them have much cooler endorsement deals than the others, but they are all equally terrible at remembering to actually open and deal with their mail. 

Ryan's just glad most of their bills are on autopay.

"Okay, cool, I'm just gonna—" Ryan trails off. She should go home; god knows they haven't done anything but pick up clean clothes from their apartment for a couple of days, and there's probably also some kind of takeout that's about two steps away from gaining sentience in the fridge by now, but she doesn't want to leave. It's not that she thinks she'd miss out on anything, really, but… she doesn't want to. 

"We can go home and pick stuff up later," Boone volunteers, and Ryan relaxes, and snuggles into Seth on one side, tugging Boone closer to her on the other. She can feel Luc's fingertips rubbing gently over the back of her neck, playing with the wispy hair where she needs to shave it again soon, and it's just—nice. 

"Love it when a plan comes together," Ryan says contentedly, and she reaches for the remote to start the movie again. They can probably get a little further along before dinner gets there, at least.

-the end-


End file.
